The Accident
by petnurser
Summary: A bad drive home theatens to change all their lives...forever


Time: After the marriage

Disclaimer: If They were mine, I'd be rich. They're not, I'm not

Summary: A bad night threatens to change our heroes' lives...forever. This has been expanded form the original....

Feedback: Anything constructive is welcome!! My training is in animal emergency medicine, not people. If I've really messed up let me know.

He rubbed his eyes in an effort to stay awake; he was tired. He had been at the office late for the third night that week and the fatigue was beginning to show. He could almost drive home to 4247 Maplewood Drive with his eyes closed, he thought, but this fog made the driving more difficult.

He didn't see the car coming up the off ramp the wrong way until it was too late. The impact hit hard. His last conscious thought was a single word, a name, Amanda. The 'Vette hit the curb at just the right angle and tumbled three times before coming to rest on its roof in the ditch. The car's one occupant was hanging upside down by his seatbelt when the paramedics arrived. They noted the head trauma, the broken windshield and the warped steering wheel and gently extricated the unconscious man from his destroyed sports car. With weak vital signs, they started an IV and poured fluids into his veins on the way to the hospital. While the clock on the Corvette's dashboard read 3:11, the injured man remained unconscious but kept moaning a name, 'Manda.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In Arlington, Virginia, Amanda Stetson sat bolt upright in bed and screamed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Georgetown University Hospital was ready for him. They worked to stabilize him with medications and intravenous fluids. His abdomen was tense and bruised. Blood tests showed a falling red blood cell count. A CAT scan revealed a severe concussion and x-rays showed 6 shattered ribs and a collapsed lung. Surgeons were consulted and the preparations were made for emergency surgery.

Meanwhile, the nurse at the desk was looking through the man's personal effects from his clothing pockets to find the name of someone to contact. The paramedics had cut away all of his clothing and brought it with them to the hospital. The first thing she saw in his wallet was a picture of a tall brunette with 2 teen-aged boys. He has a family, she thought and sadly remembered when her brother was killed in a car accident leaving behind a young widow and two young daughters.

His driver's license identified him as Lee Stetson of Arlington, Virginia; his federal ID told her he was a federal agent. NEST would have to be called in for this one. A card she found indicated who was to be called in case of an emergency. She dialed the number, very aware that she was not the bearer of good news. 

"Hello?" A very groggy Amanda Stetson said. She had been haunted by nightmares and was not sleeping well that night.

"Amanda Stetson? This is Marlene Hobart, a nurse with Georgetown University Hospital's trauma center. Your husband has been in an accident; you are needed at the hospital."

"Oh my gosh. Is he OK?"

Mrs. Hobart wouldn't lie to her. "He is in very critical condition. Mr. Stetson is being prepared for surgery now."

The last traces of sleep left Amanda's brain. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Panic threatened her as she hung up the phone. They had just gone public about their marriage. It had been 5 long months of stolen nights and sneaking around. Lee had just finished moving in last week! This week at work had been so hectic and so much of the cleanup required security clearances higher than Amanda's. There wasn't anything that Amanda could do at the Agency so she went home to house they shared in Arlington and an increasingly grumpy Lee worked alone. He had worked late so much this week. She should have been more worried when he wasn't home when she went to bed at 11:00.

Once she had dressed, she walked down the hall to her mother's room to wake her up and tell her what she knew. She asked Dotty to stay home with the boys and she would call when she knew something.

The drive to the hospital was slow, it was foggy and Amanda's mind was elsewhere. Her memories were racing with cases past, dinners shared and men in red hats.

It was 4:33 when Amanda got to the hospital. She entered the trauma unit and approached the nurses' station. "My name is Amanda Stetson. I got a call that my husband is here."

Marlene Hobart, R.N. recognized the woman standing before her from the picture in the wallet. "Mrs. Stetson, right this way, please."

Amanda was escorted into a family waiting room and the nurse motioned for her to sit down.

"Mr. Stetson's car was hit by a drunk driver." She could see the tears welling up in Amanda's eyes. Mrs. Hobart had spoken to many worried and grieving loved ones before and it never got any easier for her. "His car flipped and Mr. Stetson was not conscious when the paramedics got to him. His injuries are severe. A concussion, broken ribs, a collapsed lung and abdominal injuries. He is in surgery to repair what we can and he has a hard recovery ahead. We are doing all we can for him, but he will need his family to be here for him, too. He should be out of surgery soon. We'll know more then. Can I get you some coffee?"

Amanda nodded and settled in to wait for news of her husband. The coffee that the nurse had given her had gone cold untouched. The NEST team had arrived shortly after Amanda had and were assisting the surgery. Amanda had been treated by the team of doctors before and knew that they were good. Add them to the doctors in the trauma unit and she knew that Lee would be OK, wouldn't he? No one could answer that question yet. Resigned to wait, Amanda did what she could to fill the endless minutes until the doctors and nurses could tell her more about her husband. First she tried to read, but the latest copy of Reader's Digest she found was published in 1985, the other magazines were not any more current. Maybe she could sleep. Amanda tried laying on the institutional sofa in the room, not very comfortable to say the least. Well, she could always pace. Two hours after her arrival at the hospital, her mother and sons arrived to find her in a fitful sleep on the family waiting room sofa. Jamie had been the first to suggest waiting at the hospital. Before Jamie had finished telling his idea, Philip had Dotty's keys and purse waiting at the front door. Dotty didn't fight with the boys about this, it was better than waiting at home anyway. They had heard the phone ring and Amanda leave and they couldn't stand to be at home anymore and wait for news. They would wait at the hospital for news of their husband, son-in-law and stepfather.

The family settled in to wait but all were hiding their anxiety to some degree. Amanda, awake again, paced. Philip babbled. Jamie looked at the pictures on the walls. Dotty flipped through the old magazines. Finally, at about 7:00 AM, the heads of trauma surgery and the NEST team came in. After the introductions, Dr. Rousseau, NEST doctor, began.

"Mrs. Stetson, Amanda," she began. "Lee has been severely injured. Truthfully, I am surprised that he even made it here. I am told that he was wearing his seatbelt, that may have saved him." Amanda let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. He was alive!

Dr. Rousseau continued, "His liver was torn. Six of his ribs were broken, one severely enough to puncture a lung. He also had a lot of internal bleeding and we ended up giving him six units of blood. Add to that head trauma and you can see that he has a long road ahead of him. Although he has shown some signs of waking, we are keeping him in a coma for a few days so that his lungs can heal. Lee's breathing is being controlled by a mechanical ventilator and we have inserted a chest tube to help keep his left lung inflated. Right now he is critical but stable. Although it is too early to tell for sure, he should make a full recovery. Why don't you all go home and get some rest. There is nothing you can do for him here. We will call you if there are any changes, either way."

Amanda looked at her mother. She was glad to have her mother here and as long as Lee was alive, she was too, and there was no way she would leave her husband here, alone. Lee Stetson, expert at espionage and counterespionage, was terrified of hospitals. No, Amanda would not leave Lee alone in a place that generated more fear in him than KGB agents. "Mother, could you take Philip and Jamie home? There's really no point in them staying here and it's supposed to be a nice day. Could you call Joe and tell him what has happened? They aren't close but I think Joe would like to know. And....and...." Amanda broke down, sobbing.

Dotty held her, "It's OK, Panda. Lee is strong and everything will be OK. Dr., when will Amanda be able to see Lee?" She wouldn't leave until she knew that her daughter would see her husband soon. Dotty had never seen Amanda this upset.

The doctor assured Dotty that Amanda would be able to see him soon and that she would order that a cot be brought into his room for her. This was not usual hospital procedure, but she had heard of the infamous Scarecrow and what a terrible patient he was and thought that the hospital staff would appreciate Amanda's presence as well. Dotty didn't understand what the doctor meant about scarecrows, and made a note to ask Amanda about it later. Daytime hours would have to be by the book, ten minutes every hour, one person at a time.

After her mother and sons left for home, Amanda found the payphone in the lobby. It was almost eight and she hoped that Billy was in the office early. Amanda dialed the phone number for IFF. 

"IFF, Francine Desmond." 

"Francine, this is Amanda. There's been an accident. Lee's in the trauma unit at Georgetown University Hospital. No, he was alone. They are bringing him out of surgery now. The NEST doctor thinks he'll be OK in time. I don't know about his car. Yes, a team should go through it. No, there's nothing you can do now. Thank you, but it is all up to him now. Can you let Billy know? Thank you, Francine. I will. Good-bye."

Suddenly, a nurse appeared at Amanda's side. "Mrs. Stetson?"

"Yes, and call me Amanda."

"We have moved your husband into surgical ICU and you can see him now. But I have to warn you; he is very pale, we have put a breathing tube in his throat and he is on a ventilator to breathe for him. There is also a tube in his chest to drain any fluid and keep his lung from collapsing again. He has also sustained some severe bruising about his face and torso. With the monitors, IV lines and everything else, I'm sorry, but he might look pretty frightening."

"Thank you," Amanda said.

The nurse was right, he was frightening to see. No matter how many times she had seen her husband in a hospital bed, this was the worst so far. His body was cris-crossed with tubes and wires. The only sounds in the room were the constant whoosh of the ventilator machine and the steady beep of the machines that recorded the rhythm of his heart and the amount of oxygen in his blood. Although everyone that came in to check on him assured her that all of his vital signs were good, Amanda knew that she wouldn't quite believe it until she could see into his hazel eyes and hear his voice whisper her name. 

The following days were spent waiting for the short visits allowed the families if ICU patients; ten minutes every hour. She would eventually gave some of the visits up for his stepsons and mother-in-law, but usually she took as much time as she was allowed. At night she would fall into an exhausted sleep on the cot that Dr. Rousseau had ordered put in Lee's room.

Philip, Jaime and Dotty finally got to visit Lee two days after the accident. Dotty was in no rush to see her handsome son-in-law lying in a hospital bed. She graciously stated that the boys could visit first. Amanda was reluctant to have the boys visit alone and got permission from Lee's doctor to accompany them. If the boys hadn't been so insistent to see him, Amanda would have made them wait until he was awake. Although all three had been told of Lee's condition and appearance, nothing could prepare them for the way he looked.

Philip entered the room with some trepidation. To him, Lee was always tall and strong, like nothing could ever happen to him. Now here he was injured and clinging to life. It really frightened the teenager.

"Lee, I hope you can hear me.," Philip began with tear-filled eyes. "I miss you. Mom misses you. Baseball tryouts are next week. Maybe if you get out in time we can maybe hit a few in the back yard. I miss having you around. Grandma makes me do stuff like take out the garbage and clean our rooms. Besides, you cook better than Grandma, but don't tell her I said that." Amanda smiled at that, it was true. "I took apart the lawn mower yesterday. It runs really good now, but I wish you had been there to help. Look, I gotta go. Just get better OK? And come home to us."

Both mother and son hugged each other. The elder silently wishing for some way to help the younger find some peace and end his heart wrenching sobs. When Philip regained control, he turned his face up to his mother and asked, "He will come home to us, won't he, Mom?"

Amanda could only offer a choked reply, "I hope so, honey, I hope so."

Almost an hour later, Jamie was a little better prepared to see his stepfather's still form and the equipment that helped monitor his life and keep him alive. He sat down and took Lee's hand in his own. It touched Amanda to see that. Jamie was naturally more reserved than his older brother and he and Lee hadn't gotten off to the best start. Amanda's heart broke again when she heard Jamie begin to speak. "Lee, I'm sorry about the way I've treated you. I'm still scared that you are going to leave, you know, like dad. I guess that I didn't want to like you. If I didn't like you it wouldn't hurt so much when you left. Now all I want is for you to get better. I have fun when you're around. Mom is happy when you're around. My pictures are getting better. I took one of the Peterson's dog yesterday. I think I got a full view of his teeth, that should look pretty cool, huh? Mom said that I could sign up for a photography course at the college in the spring if I keep my grades up. I keep thinking though that that's your idea. I have to go now, Lee, the nurse is coming in. Love you."

Amanda's younger son walked over to her and the tears started. Five minutes later, they met up with Dotty and Philip. Philip started to tease his younger brother about his swollen, red eyes but Amanda shot him a severe warning look. Any teasing would be saved for later and Philip decided to bide his time, there would be time enough to tease Jamie about this when Lee was home and well. Philip conveniently forgot the sobs that escaped his throat just a short time ago.

Dotty couldn't delay anymore. Her eyes were already misty when she reached Lee's room. Until now she had actively pushed all thoughts about Lee's condition out of her mind. She knew that she couldn't do that anymore. Part of her wanted to turn and run, another wanted to sit and hold his hand until he came back to her daughter. The tears flowed unbidden when she finally saw her son-in-law. Aside from the wires and lines that were there, his handsome face was swollen and bruised and both his eyes, those gorgeous eyes, were black and blue. "I'm almost glad that you are not awake to see me like this, Lee. Amanda hasn't left your side, unless she had to, of course. You've made her so happy, you know. Don't you dare think about leaving us. Don't you dare....." Dotty's body was wracked by sobs that didn't stop until just before the nurse came in to tell Dotty that visiting for this hour was over.

On the way home, the three talked about how Lee had affected their lives. Dotty spoke of the happiness that her only child felt since he had come into her life. Philip and Jamie liked how they had someone around all the time who loved them and acted like their dad. They all spoke of **when** Lee came home and refused to think of the alternative.

The doctors weaned Lee off the coma inducing drugs three days after the accident. Tests showed that his respiratory function was excellent and that his lungs were healed enough for the chest tube and breathing tube to be removed. Still he did not regain consciousness. Every monitor, every test, every feeling Amanda had said that there was no reason for Lee not to wake up, after all, he showed signs of regaining consciousness right after surgery. The doctors just said to wait, sometimes all it takes is time. To Amanda Stetson, that time passed horribly slowly. Every 24 hours was like an eternity, each visit too short; the time between them, too long.

Many times while waiting for her visiting time, Amanda found herself in the hospital chapel. It was quiet in there, with no monitors telling her that her vibrant, conditioned husband should be wide awake and chasing her around his hospital room. The prayers spilled out of her then, for a young man who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, for a family who needed his new presence in their lives, and for the woman who had caused this anguish in their family.

The day after the accident, the paper had run a story about it. Lee had been described as an "executive" who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The driver of the other car had reportedly been out with friends that night. She had had "one-too-many" and had lost her life on that off-ramp. She, too, had a family. Amanda prayed that they would be OK, knowing that life would never really be OK for them again.

To Amanda, each day simply flowed into the other. The short visits, the long waits, the fitful sleep. She prayed that her love, her life would wake up and held onto the hope that he would wake up and be hers again. 

Seven days after the accident, Amanda felt a slight pressure on her hand as Lee tried to squeeze it. The slight pressure actually made her stop the non-stop chatter that she had directed to her husband ever since his admission. She leapt up and called for a doctor, nurse or anyone else that would come. In the short time it took for the nurse to run from the nurse's desk to Lee's room, he had his eyes open and was looking at his wife with a look that said, "What in the hell is going on?" But he said, weakly, "Did you get the number of that truck?" 

Amanda replied, "Sure did."

The doctor assured Amanda that he looked good and all his vital signs looked good. Mrs. Stetson found the phone and called his family and told them the good news.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A few hours later, the hospital staff moved their surprisingly cooperative patient to a regular room. Before the day was over, Lee's room was filled with flowers, cards, balloons and plants. Soon there was nowhere to put them all. Lee was the one who suggested that some of them be offered to other patients for their rooms. There were also stuffed animals that Lee suggested be sent to pediatrics. Most of these were sent by the secretarial pool, most of whom still clung to the hope that it was a vicious rumor that Lee was "off the market". Colleagues and friends stopped by throughout the day; Francine, Leatherneck and old girlfriends were among those that stopped by to wish Lee a speedy recovery. Although no one stayed for more than a few minutes, Amanda could tell that Lee was exhausted, he looked pale and his voice was weary. Billy arrived just before dinnertime with more flowers, this time from him and Jeannie. Amanda placed these near the center of all the arrangements, just to the right of the ones that Dotty and the boys had brought a short time earlier. They talked for a while and Billy told him about his car; somehow Amanda just couldn't tell him about his "baby". The personal stuff that was in Lee's car Billy now had in his and he would give it to Amanda but the 'Vette was totaled. Before Billy left for home, he promised Lee an Agency loner when he was ready and help to find a new one. 

Then "Dinner" arrived. Clear broth, tea, and Jell-O. Oh, joy! Lee thought, you think they would feed a guy that hasn't eaten in a week better, not that he was strong enough to eat a steak and baked potato. Amanda helped him eat because he was still too weak to eat on his own, and the painkillers they had given to him a short time ago were making him really sleepy. It wasn't long before he was in a deep sleep. Amanda was thankful for the medicines the doctors had ordered, they helped make him comfortable. Amanda moved his barely touched tray, kissed her husband, and walked outside to the parking light. 

Amanda went home that night for the first night in a week. Her dinner was tasteless, but better than anything she had eaten from the hospital cafeteria or the fast food stops her mother made for her. Their bed was lonely, but Lee would be home again soon. Her head hadn't even hit the pillow when she fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lee spent five more days in the hospital, each day gaining more and more strength. Amanda rarely left his side. She felt comfortable sleeping at home now, but every waking hour was spent with her husband as he recovered enough to come home. Lee was, for once, a good patient and did what was expected of him; rest.

Finally, Lee's team of doctors told him that, as long as he rested, there was no need for him to remain in the hospital. As the nurse wheeled him out to the pick-up area to the waiting Wagoneer, she thanked him for being a good patient. In all reality, she had expected to have a difficult time with him, they all did. His reputation preceded him. It was nice to see that the Scarecrow had mellowed with marriage.

Lee noticed many things around him as Amanda drove them home. The trees and grass were so green, the wildflowers that grew along the roadside so colorful. He was amazed at how Amanda grew more beautiful to him every day. Not for the first time he realized that life was good... and precious. He drew a full breath of the fresh summer air in and the pain drew him out of his reverie. "Lee! Are you all right?" Amanda asked when she heard the gasp that he tried to hide but it escaped anyway.

"Yes, honey. Just remind me not to sigh for a while," Lee replied. They rode the rest of the way in a very comfortable silence, each knowing how close he came to dying on that foggy night.

Amanda pulled into the driveway of their home. She could see the fatigue on her husband's face from the ride from the hospital. She went to the passenger's side of the car and helped him into the house. The walk to the sofa was very tiring. It wasn't that long ago, less than two weeks, that he could run miles without breaking a sweat and now a walk, with help, from the driveway to the family room exhausted him. He quickly fell asleep on the family room sofa. Amanda considered helping him upstairs to their bed but he looked so comfortable she left him alone. Dotty, Philip and Jamie were careful to be quiet so their son-in-law and stepfather wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Time would heal Scarecrow's wounds, time and the love of his family. He would return to limited duty within a month after the crash and full duty a month after that. But he had changed. He was even more cautious now. It didn't stop him from doing his job to the fullest of his abilities, it just stopped him completely from taking stupid chances and acting impulsively. Some might have said that the era of the Scarecrow was over, but Lee Stetson was sure that his life had just begun and he was determined to live it. Of course, that didn't stop him from buying another silver Corvette. He may have matured in the last few years but he refused to grow up.


End file.
